Im Ya Gangster
by UniverseAstronomer
Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled gangster with a dark past. Partying all night, breaking the rules, and ditching school is his thing. But when he goes too far, he is forced to go back to school to actually do something with his life. There, he meets new student Bella Swan. Can she help him out of his troubled ways, or will he push her away?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**.- Hello all you twilight fans! This is my first fanfiction attempt ever and simply love to write so I hope you guys bear with me on this first story. I love twilight so much and so this idea came to me.

**Summary: _Edward Cullen is a troubled gangster with a dark past. He loves to go to parties, break all the rules with his best bud James, and ditch school. But when he takes it a little too far one day, he is forced to return back to school. There, he meets Bella Swan. Will she be able to help him out of his troubled ways?_**

So give it a try and read it if you'd like!

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. She is the genius behind this awesome series and I'm just fooling around with it all to make my own story. Plot ideas and other characters are mine.

**PROLOGUE **

BPOV

I will never forget the first time I laid eyes on him...

Of course, one would expect the first time to be at a romantic beach as we locked eyes from a distance on the hot sand, or a park where our dogs collided by accident. Perhaps even at school when we bumped into each other in the crowded halls and there was an instant connection.

However, none of those scenarios came close to how I first saw him. It's far from any of it, really. Something really unexpected that doesn't happen to your typical teenage girl everyday. And to this day and many more to come, I will never forget it.

The first time I saw him was during a robbery.

Well, not exactly a robbery, but him fleeing FROM a robbery caused by himself and some other dude at Forks Mall. I was walking out of the mall's food court with a satisfied smile on my face, happy to have had a good meal. Usually I don't go shopping, and I actually really hate doing so, but in a few days my best friend was going away for a month on vacation and so I was throwing a going away party for her. I carried a bag full of some gifts for her as I walked out, texting to her that I was done at the mall and for her to come pick me up.

As I was texting, I heard some faint yelling and commotion coming from nearby, but I ignored it for the time being, mindlessly walking towards the mall's exit. All of a sudden, there was a loud, booming voice yelling, "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT RIGHT NOW!" It echoed off the walls and reached my ears. My head snapped up towards the area where it came from, and right then, two teenage guys came rushing around the corner. They were both riding on skateboards, riding them really fast down the polished mall floors. They were like a blur, rushing right past me, but I managed to make some small details out.

Both guys were carrying something, clutched to their chests as they rode right by. One guy, who was slightly taller than the other, had what looked like dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black sweater and black jeans, expensive white jordans on his feet. He kept looking back at the security guards chasing after them, letting out a small laugh when he saw them falling way behind.

When I was done looking at him, my eyes traveled to the other teenager. He was also wearing a black sweater and had on dark blue jeans. Also, he had jordans except they were black and white. His hair was a messy bronze color, and from my spot looked so silky I wanted to stop him for a second and just run my hands through it. He turned towards the guards and bit his lip, speeding up a bit. That's when I was able to see his face.

And my heart skipped a beat when I did.

It seemed as though time stopped as I saw his face. It was a perfect, pale figure with perfect features. A straight nose, lips, and I was able to see a hint of green in his eyes. Emerald green to be exact. It was like someone has carved him into an adonis riding on a skateboard right in front of me.

I didn't have any idea who this guy was, stealing from a store, but I liked him already.

As if things couldn't get any better, his head turned in my direction and that's when our eyes locked. His brooding, emerald green eyes caught my dark brown ones and kept them captive under his stare. It was confirmed that his eyes had to be the most beautiful eyes I ever did see. I felt like I was in heaven that felt like forever, yet in reality it was only about 5 seconds. After that short period of time, he turned his head away and zoomed out of the mall's exit with his friend.

My breath hitched as I wanted to reach out towards where he had just left, wanting to drop everything I had and run as fast as I could to just catch up with him and be able to talk to him and get to know him. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden. All I knew was that I wanted to meet this mysterious guy with the bright, electric green eyes more than anything.

But reality hit, and I knew that I would probably never get to see him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hey again everyone! Wow, I was so glad about the feedback I had of the prologue for "Im Ya Gangster"! A bunch of you added it to your alerts, and for that, I am extremely happy and sorry it took long to update the next part. Been busy ya know? Kids and work and all that crap. So anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok dude, you should seriously buy him _this!"_

I heard James laugh out from behind a rack of boring clothes I was currently searching through. I peeked over the side of the rack to look at him and instantly regretted it. In James' hands was silk black, lacy thong. My face immediately got beet red as he stretched it out in his hands in front of me. He was grinning real wide as my face got almost the color of an apple, and I could tell he was close to laughing again.

"What the fuck, James?" I screeched, suddenly trying to get out the rather disturbing image of my father in a freaking thong out of my head. I felt completely brain violated and shook my head, trying to clear it. "Why the hell would I buy him that shit for his birthday?"

Yes, I unfortunately was being forced by my mother, Esme, to go and by my father a fucking birthday present when I could've just given him $3 or something. She demanded I get something good at Port Angeles, hence why I was here, but James was a different story completely. When he wanted me to go to the arcade with him like we always did, I had to decline and explain why the hell I would be missing out. At first he was pissed, but then he stated he was coming along since he had nothing better to do. The dude had no fucking life and literally followed me everywhere.

Now I was stuck at the mall with him, and even though he was my best bud, he could be seriously annoying as hell sometimes, now being one of them.

James replying back to me brought me out of my thoughts. "I dunno," he said with a shrug. Then he glanced back down at them and almost burst into more laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "What? What is it now?"

After a moment, he managed to let out between loud laughs, "Maybe... He could have Esme... Wear it for him!" At the last part he started into loud guffaws again. My retarded mind went racing again and I saw another image, this time of Carlisle asking lustfully for Esme to wear it for him, her happily agreeing to put them on. If I wasn't red before, I sure was after that.

I sighed in disgust and turned back to the racks to further do my search. "You sicken me, James. Do you know that?"

Instead of feeling insulted, he just smirked at me. "Yes, I do," he answered while starting to twist the thong in his hands, thinking to himself. "Or... Maybe I can buy this for Victoria..."

Now it was my turn to smirk at him, wiggling my brows as I nudged him with my elbow. "You _know _she'll put it on."

"Hell yeah she would." James grinned. "She totally digs lacy shit like this."

I shook my head, a small mocking smile on my face. "No kidding?"

"Nope," he popped the p, then threw the thong in some random place. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against a tall pillar in the stora as I continued looking.

After a few minutes, I groaned, pulling at my hair in frustration. I peeked over at other racks, not liking what I was seeing there either. "All this stuff here is crappy, dude. We're not gonna find anything good here for sure," I stated to James.

All he did was give me a shrug and warned, "Esme will kill you if you go back to the house with nothing for Carlisle. His birthday is tomorrow."

I groaned again. _"I know!" _I knew I couldn't just go home empty handed when Esme made it quite clear that if I had nothing like last year for Carlisle, I would be grounded yet again. It didn't surprise me one bit, and this wouldn't be the first time I would be grounded. It's just that I had fucking plans and they were asking for another sneak out performance from me if they went crashing on my damn plans with their groundings.

That's exactly why sometimes I envied James' life. He lived with his parents still at 18, yes, but his parents barely even gave a damn about him, and the feeling was mutual. They barely ever checked up on him and shit like that. He had a room under the house in the basement with almost everything a person needed to live. Stuff for a room, a bathroom, a mini fridge, a stove, and even freaking air conditioning! What the fuck! He had nothing to ever worry about, unlike me who had freaking annoying, adoptive fucking parents and siblings! Sometimes I wished I had his fucking easy life.

James again snapped me out of my thoughts when he suggested, "We can always just check out that antique store where they sell random shit for cheap. It's just downstairs." He threw a shrug in there, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

I considered it for a moment. As much as I hated doing this shopping shit and just wanted to go home and fucking rest, I knew I couldn't. I had to leave this mall with at least _something _for Carlisle. I knew I had to hurry the fuck up though, because James and I had to be at a party soon and I didn't have time to look all over the fucking mall like Esme wanted me to do. I would just buy whatever the fuck I saw that seemed good enough and get out of here. I finally gave in with this thought, sighing and nodding my head. "Yeah, all right. Let's go."

**A/N: So yeah, here's chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it and again, sorry for the long wait! Shouldn't happen again anytime soon. Please take a moment to review because I love hearing your guys' thoughts on how I'm doing :) The reviews might keep me going, too! Thanks to those who favorited and alerted this story and also the reviewers. Means a lot guys! Chapter 2 should be up soon! **

**P.S. My profile pic is what to expect what Edward wears and looks like in this story ^.^ Is he hot or what?**

**~UniverseAstronomer~**


End file.
